Jet's Fears
by Twister91
Summary: Jet is having a very strange nightmare and soon gets a high temperature, What is wrong with the young monkey? What do these nightmares mean? R&R last Chapter up now!
1. Jet's Nightmare

A/N: back with a new story! Before I start I do not own Ivy, Beastfire does...I hope it's okay ifI borrow her Beastfire, I really need her for this story to work out right! Thanks, enjoy!

Jet's Nightmares

It was late, everyone was heading to bed, Otto and Jet walked into their room after a hard days work fighting bad guys and putting on the Super Robot's new armor. Otto was in the bathroom first, they had their own bathroom that Otto installed, soon he came out with a tooth brush still in his mouth and he had foam all around his mouth.

"Um..Otto, foam attack," Jet laughed, Otto ran back into the bathroom and came back out with grin.

"Sorry about that," Otto said sheepishly

"Otto, you always do that, I know what you do in there... get your fur in the drains and one time instead of water coming out, I had green fur...Otto," Jet said, smiling.

"That was a very strange day!" Otto defended, Jet laughed

"Yeah, you came out the bathroom with no fur at all!" Jet laughed, she flipped off the bed and into the bathroom before Otto could kill her. She had a shower (no fur) and brushed her teeth, then she came out and hopped in to bed beside Otto. She kissed Otto.

"Night," Otto said, Jet nodded and turned in the bed so her back was facing Otto, Otto put his arms around her neck and they soon fell asleep. Soon Jet groaned a bit and started to sweat, she started tossing and turning and Otto fell out of bed, he didn't wake up though, Jet was mumbling things under her breath,

"No...go away...who's there...Ivy?" Jet mumbled.

_Jet's nightmare_

Jet was running through a forest with a very familiar Meerkat close behind, he was armed with fireballs. Jet being weak to fire, ran as Ivy turned pitch black all over her body, everything was black, her eyes too.

"Ivy, what are you doing!" Jet demanded, the Meerkat ignored her and threw a fireball at her, missing her crested moon by an inch. "How do you know where my weakness is! I never even told Otto!" Jet was getting scared, she ran through the dark woods, with the black Meerkat close behind, her luck ran out, one of Ivy's fireballs hit Jet's crested moon and sent her flying into the trees, she slumped at the bottom, to weak to move. "Ivy...what are you doing?" Jet asked weakly, Ivy finally gave her an answer,

"Getting rid of the evil that will destroy the universe," Ivy replied, she was about to finish Jet off when Jet shot out the way and into a ball of light, she ended up at Antauri's feet.

"Antauri! You have no idea how happy I am to see you right now!" Jet said happily, but when she saw him frown, she became fearful. "Antauri?"

"Any evil that threatens the universe will be destroyed," Antauri replied, he raised his ghost claws and attacked her moon, she slid down the wall after she hit it from the impact.

"What are you doing Antauri!" Jet asked, she slowly got up, soon Gibson and Chiro came into the room,

"You will destroy the universe, therefore you must die!" the duo said in unison. Jet backed away, she bumped into Nova and Sprx, soon she was surrounded with Otto and Onyx joining them, they closed in on her and, as she is claustrophobic, screamed, she fell to her knees and cried,

"Leave me alone! Leave me ALONE! I don't want to destroy the universe, I never will!" Jet cried out, she looked at her older brother, but saw no sympathy in his eyes, nor in Otto's. Soon Ivy came in and they all powered up attacks, they all fired at the same time and hit her vulnerable white crested moon. She screamed in pain and all went black.

_Normal world_

Jet woke up in her bed and screamed as she shot straight up, sitting in the bed, sweating and panting, Otto woke up when he heard her scream and soon everyone was in their room.

"Jet, what happened?" Nova asked nervously, she looked at Antauri.

"It...it was...it was a...nightmare," Jet replied shaking like a leaf in a hurricane. Otto put an arm around her and she buried her face his his fur, crying loudly, she couldn't help it.

"Antauri, what do you make of this?" Chiro asked, Antauri looked at Jet and hovered over to her, Jet looked up from Otto's chest to face him.

"Jet, take deep breaths and tell me what happened," Antauri instructed. Jet nodded shakily and took deep, shaking breaths before replying to Antauri.

"I can't (sniff) remember much (short gasp) but I remember something clearly... (shaky breath) Chiro...and Gibson said something to me, but all of you said it, "You will destroy the universe, therefore you must die!" Ivy was there too," Jet replied, she broke down into tears and went to Otto for comfort, he did his best but Jet didn't stop crying.

"Easy Jet, come on, that will never happen, you've been working too hard, that's all," Onyx said softly to her, Jet looked at her brother and nodded slightly.

"You going to be okay kid?" Sprx asked, Jet eyes her blood shot from the tears.

"I...should be (gasp)," Jet replied as she started to calm down a bit, Gibson walked over to her and checked her temperature.

"You are defiantly hotter than normal, maybe you should come down to med bay, so I know what's wrong with you," Gibson said, Jet nodded and Otto carried her down to the med bay. Jet was starting to burn up, she could feel it. Otto lay her on the bed and kissed her.

"Don't worry, this will go away okay," Otto said, Jet nodded and Otto left, Jet lay on the bed and soon cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Me: man, I'm good.

Jet: what do you mean by that!

Onyx and Otto: (glaring at me)

Antauri, Gibson and Chiro: I think little Caitlyn needs to be taught a lesson.

Nova and Sprx: We agree (activate their weapons)

Me: uh oh...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (runs away with the monkey team behind me)

Guinea-pig Jet: Um...R&R everyone?

Guinea-pig Otto: Um...yeah, what she said

Twilight (hamster): yeah...so...make them quick

Midnight (hamster...AKA Cannibal) Yeah! Get her monkey team! Kill her! (Jet, Otto and Twilight glare at her) um...never mind

Twilight: That's better!

Otto: Girls!

Twilight, Jet and Midnight: WHAT! (Jump him and a durt cloud appears)


	2. Jet's Mental Illness

A/N: Twilight: Sorry, the monkey team are still chasing Twister all over the world..she sent me a postcard from Japan! Thanks for reviewing everyone! I have to say one thing, Lazzynewtt is making me put her muse Krystal in it so, anyone who wants their muses in...better hurry up. On with the reviews

Beastfire: Guinea Jet: That's it! You are so dead! (goes over and bites, scratches and everything else to Ivy) Don't mess with Jet...Got it! Thanks Beastfire, Jet would thank you...but she is chasing Twister around the world so, thanks on Jet's behave. You had it coming Ivy!

DayDreamer9: thanks foe reviewing, it's a nightmare...what do you expect! Well Jet will be okay in a while...i hope.

Lmann: Midnight: I know! I like bad! Well enjoy this chapter!

4Evermonkeyfan: Guinea Jet: Thanks...we might put her in..but we might not

Lazzynewtt: Guinea Otto: Um...um...um...

Twilight: oh for goodness sake! Sorry Krystal...you'll be in a few chapter okay? Happy? Well, enjoy... YOU ARE POSESSED, WE MUST BOW DOWN TO YOU!

Me: (running in) aye lassie! Enjoy! (runs off again with the monkey team behind her, weapons out)

Jet's Mental Illness

Jet woke up in the morning, her head was throbbing as she sat up, she heard something and looked everywhere to see what had made it. No one was there. She soon got scared and hopped of the bed, ignoring the fever she has, and walked out the room, she looked everywhere for her team. She didn't find them, but the again, the Super Robot was disappearing and replaced with nothing but the city. There was no sign of the super robot anywhere, she looked desperately around and heard a faint whispering.

"You are evil, you will destroy the universe, and you must die!" the voice harshly said, Jet grabbed her head, she started shaking it and the voice continued. "You are nothing but dirt! Yet you what to destroy the universe!" The voice was getting louder than ever, Jet was near tears. she looked around what used to be that Super Robot, bur still saw nothing. "You must die! For the safely of the universe you must!"

"No this is not true..it can't be!" Jet replied, she screamed as the voice got louder. Onyx heard her...really everyone and ran over to where the scream came from. When the arrived they saw Jet on the floor with her hands on her head and screaming someone to shut up and go away. This alarmed everyone.

"Jet...Jet!" Antauri yelled, Jet heard someone call her name and soon the Super Robot was back and she saw her team. Antauri walked forward carefully, Sprx on the other hand ran up to her but what Jet did next really took the cake!

"Get away from me!" Jet yelled and scrambled to her feet, and took a few rushed steps away from Sprx. Sprx stopped and looked at her, really surprised. Antauri walked forwards but Jet took a few steps back when he came too close to her. " I said get away from me!" Jet repeated, she activated her Wind Claws and was ready to attack. Antauri stopped and looked at her, his eyes wide open. Onyx was getting annoyed with her attitude,

"Knock it of! This isn't funny!" Onyx snapped, jumping in front of Antauri, Jet eyes him angrily and powered up an attack for when she needed it.

"Come one step closer, your dead, is that clear!" Jet threatened, Onyx got really mad,

"That is it!" Onyx shouted, he used his metal change attack and Jet was wrapped in steel, she tried to break out but failed, Antauri walked forwards.

"Jet, what is wrong with you?" Antauri asked calmly. Jet snorted and turned away, this was not Jet. Then a noise was heard and Jet looked up.

"Did...did you hear that?" Jet said alarmed, everyone was very confused, they didn't hear anything. They shook their heads, Jet looked at them in surprise. "But..it came from right in that room!" Jet protested, but the monkey team didn't hear anything. They really go worried now. Antauri had a though,

"Jet, what happened before you screamed, Jet looked at him.

"Um...I was in the hallway, then the Super Robot disappeared, like it never existed, then I heard a voice, then I screamed...WHY!" Jet added sharply. Antauri looked at the ground and shook his head,

"I think she is getting Schizophrenia," Antauri asked, everyone raised an eyebrow at him, Antauri sighed. "Schizophrenia is a mental illness, they have hallucination, delusions, anti-social behaviour and it goes on, in other words," Antauri explained, seeing the confused look on their faces "She sees, hears, feels and taste things that are not really there...and she hears voices that don't exist," Antauri finished, everyone went ah as they understood.

"I am not schizophrenic!" Jet yelled and she tried to thrash out on Antauri. Antauri looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"We need to get her to med bay, see if there is something were can do for her," Antauri replied, Gibson nodded and he and Sprx carried the bided Jet to the med bay. Jet thrashed out at anyone who came close to her, she was put in a Ivy-proof cage times 10, 10 times stronger than the normal one (Beastfire, use the cage wisely)

"When I get my hands on you Onyx, you are going to wish you never messing with me!" Jet shouted, Onyx ignored her as Gibson did a scan of her, sure enough, she was becoming schizophrenic.

"What do we do now?" Nova asked, she looked over at her friend who now was sitting in the middle of the cage and hugging her knees, the voice came back again.

"They want to hurt you, they want to really hurt you, they want you dead! Like you should be, you little good for nothing!" the voice spat, Jet tried to ignore it but it grew louder and more demanding, "They don't like you, no one does, you have no friends, no family, why should you put up with them, kill them...kill them all!" Jet shook her head and thought to herself.

"No, I will never give in to that!" Jet screamed in her mind.

"You must, they will hurt you!" the voice called back, it seemed familiar some how.

"You are you and why are you telling me this!" Jet demanded, the others looked at her she said that aloud.

"Here we go, Gibson," Antauri said, Gibson nodded and walked over to Jet, entered the cage and Jet saw a needle.

"See, they want to poison you! Kill him!" the voice screamed in her head, Jet got up in a snap and backed away from Gibson, soon she came up to the bars and saw no where to go, she looked at the needle and saw the syringe was empty, she felt a pain n her back as a needle went into her back, she felt woozy and sleepy and soon fell onto the ground with a thump, only Gibson caught her.

"It seems that she now thinks we're going to hurt her, this is getting worst by the second," Antauri sighed. "We have to something fast!"

* * *

Me: duh duh DUUUUUUUUUH! I'm so evil! 

Twilight: no your not, by the way if you are wondering, the monkey team did nearly kill her, she just came out of hospital there-

Me: hello! I AM in hospital!

Twilight: oh, right

Monkey Jet: Serves you right!

Me; you haven't read the chapter have you?

Jet; nope, (realizes something) WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!

Me: nothing, nothing, R&R everyone, I'll see you when I'm out of hospital OW! Damn you Sprx and Nova!


	3. The Voice

A/N: thanks for reviewing everyone!

Beastfire: hehe, really? Cool. We say you had it coming because I love to see you blow your top! Hehe it's so funny, about her big mouth, try massive! Hehe enjoy!

DayDreamer9: yep, Jet and Onyx are brother and sister, the worst combination you can make! Thanks for the idea, might use it...only change it a bit, enjoy!

Crystal Sapphire: um...can't I torture my muses without people telling me not to?

Jet: no

Me: I wasn't asking you! Well enjoy!

Lmann: hehe, I know, just had to do it! It's so funny when everyone chases me and threatens my life...wish Ivy would one day ah well, enjoy

Lazzynewtt: hold your turtles there Amanda! I will do as I please, I will have Jet get over it... or for the fun of it, let her suffer! You are evil! We must bow down to you! (had to say that!) Enjoy!

Skeleton King-girl: you got it! It's you-know-who, bur someone else too...you'll have too later on. Can you beat up the old Bone Bag for me? And Jet...and Onyx...well, really everyone, thanks! Enjoy!

The Voice

Jet woke up in her room, it was dark so it was night, she looked around the room as best as she could but her vision was blurred. As she looked around a beam of light appeared, she looked over to it and it came from under her door, she heard voices and soon Antauri entered. Antauri walked up to Jet, he head hurt.

"Ow...my head," Jet said, holding her head. Antauri smiled

"What would be the Olanzapine kicking in then," Antauri replied

"What?" Jet asked, completely confused.

"It's a drug, don't worry, you should be normal for a while anyway," Antauri smiled. Jet looked at him and smiled back, she nodded and got out of bed. Antauri left the room and Jet followed him to the main room, everyone was there including Ivy and Krystal.

"Well, well, well what have we here...a real psycho!" Ivy insulted, Jet growled, she didn't want to met Ivy...that was the last thing she wanted. She growled at Ivy.

"What are you doing here you little fur ball!" Jet shouted, Ivy didn't look happy.

"Fur ball! You talking about me!" Ivy demanded, Jet smiled.

"What it is meant to mean, you dope!" Jet laughed, Ivy was furious.

"WHAT!" Ivy bellowed. "You are so dead!" Ivy and Jet started to fight in a dust cloud (what else is new?) And Krystal didn't seem happy.

"Stop it you too!" Krystal shouted, they didn't, Jet used her tornado kick and sent Ivy into the wall, Ivy powered up a fireball and guess where it hit...yep...on her crested moon, Jet eyes widened as she screamed in pain, she was flung back to the wall and left a VERY big dent there, everyone looked at her in surprise.

"Jet...what happened?" Nova asked, looking at the burn mark on her forehead, Jet looked up very slowly, the pain on her head was literally killing her. She tried to stand up put her legs buckled under her weight, Ivy looked shocked yet pleased.

"Yahoo! I finally found an effective weakness!" Ivy shouted, Jet flinched,

_My nightmare...Ivy knows my weakness...could that nightmare be a vision?_ Jet thought, she was getting scared now, she feared everyone (part from Onyx) would know it...if they knew it so would Skeleton King, On that thought, he hadn't attacked since Jet little...mental situation.

"Jet...is your crested moon...your greatest weakness?" Antauri asked, Jet looked at him

_oh no...he knows!_ Jet got up with much difficulties and looked at the team, they were all looking at her and Ivy was jumping about like a loony.

"Ha! That crested moon is your burden!" Ivy laughed, Jet couldn't handle this, she blow her top off, causing her schizophrenia to kick in.

"It is not my burden you little (lots of bad language)!" Jet yelled, everyone looked at her completely shocked at Jet's outburst, Onyx was so surprised, he fainted! (talk about weak! Onyx: ahem! Run... Me: AHHHHHHH!) The voice returned, still very familiar.

_That sound a bit like- no it can't be!_ Jet thought, she shock her head and leapt into a portal of light, taking her somewhere away from the team. She jumped out and landed on a cliff over looking the city.

"Okay...what do you want!" Jet said to the voice.

"To get rid of the evil in the universe, you will be evil and you must be destroyed!" the voice replied.

"Listen...Bone Bag... your not fooling me any more!" Jet snapped, then another voice, one far too familiar to forget, appeared,

"But you will be evil...you will turn evil like I did," the second voice answered.

"No...is that you...Bloodstone?" Jet asked, Bloodstone was her ex-boyfriend but he turned evil and was never seen again (I own him okay? He will be in one or two stories but if you want to use him, go ahead!)

"Yes Jet, you didn't think you could get rid of me that easily now did you?" Bloodstone sniggered, Jet growled

"Get out of my head the pair of you!" Jet yelled.

"And who is going to make us?" Skeleton King asked.

"I am!" a voice replied, Jet looked up to see Onyx above her but in one of his trances (there are worst than Antauri's to tell you! And thanks for the idea DayDreamer9!) She could tell that that he was in her mind so she did the same, she went into one of _her_ trances and saw Bloodstone, Bone Bag and Onyx all in one big...well...everything is black okay! Nothing! Just nothing. Bloodstone was a dark green colour (like the gemstone) with red eyes. He was just green really.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Onyx," Bloodstone laughed. Onyx smiled

"I've learned something from last time," Onyx replied "Tectonic Blast!" Bloodstone went right out of Jet's mind.

"Thanks bro," Jet said "My turn, "Baying Light!" Jet called and a beam of light fired out her hands and hit Bone Bag right in the gut

"This isn't over yet! I will be victorious! And you will be my apprentice, little future Universe Destroyer!" Skeleton King laughed, Jet froze and looked as he disappeared,

"What did he mean by that!" Onyx demanded, Jet looked at him and sighed, she told him everything.

"Wow, the others better hear about this," Onyx said, Jet nodded

"Can you do it please?" Jet asked, Onyx laughed

"Sure sis, I will," Onyx laughed

"Thanks, your the best," Jet hugged her big bro and they snapped back into reality and went home.

* * *

Me: he he, I'm so evil!

Antauri: you are not

Me: wha? Antauri? (grins evilly) wonder how long you can keep your temper (starts to be VERY, VERY annoying.

Few hours later

Antauri: (snaps) oh will you shut up already!

Me: nope! (gets ready to run)

Antauri: start running! (Antauri chases me and I'm laughing)

Me: (in the distance) this is so much fun!

Monkey Jet: right, whatever, R&R and we'll see you later!


	4. Return Home

A/N: Thanks for reviewing,

Sparxgirl: unfortunately I cannot do that...it's just impossible for those two to get along! And beat up Sprx for me please! Thanks and enjoy

Crystal Sapphire: he he, Saphese, That's a good one, I don't like soap operas either but hey! It's a small world! Well enjoy!

Beastfire: Warning Ivy, try to kill Jet...you are going to enter the world of extremely crazy people, you are not that crazy yet...you soon will be! Whats her weakness! Tell me please! I can't torture her to the full potential without it! Please!

Return Home

Jet and Onyx walked into the Super Robot, Jet looked at her feet and Onyx looked grim, the sight of her ex-boyfriend always scared the living day light out of him. Antauri noticed them as turned around to see them,

"Jet...are you okay?" Antauri asked, Jet said nothing as she looked at the ground, Onyx spoke for her.

" I think so...just had an encounter with two people she didn't want to see," Onyx replied, Ivy was interested

"And who would they be?" Ivy asked, Jet looked at her, sadly yet she was angry with her.

"None of your business, Ivy!" Jet snapped in disgust. She looked away and walked over to the computer. She typed in some numbers and soon a familiar face popped up.

"Jet!" Emerald squealed, soon Ruby came over, Sprx then smirked.

"Oh no, you still have Mr The-ladies-hate-me-so-much-they-whoop-me!" Ruby laughed, Sprx frowned

"Careful," Sprx said, growling somewhat.

"Whatever!" said a voice of screen, then Citrine appeared. "How are you squirt?"

"Naw bad Citrine, everyone there?" Jet asked, Citrine smiled.

"Yeah, but Sapphire is...well...not so Sapphire...and Amethyst isn't Amethyst," Citrine laughed, Jet smiled widely

"You mean that," Jet started to laughed, then Sapphire and Amethyst came into view.

"Yep, Body switch!" Emerald laughed, the pair didn't look happy

"Blame her! It's her fault!" Sapphire(Amethyst) snapped.

"Not its not!" Amethyst(Sapphire) shouted back

"Hi, Amethyst, are you okay?" Jet laughed

"I'm fine, once I get out of here that is!" Sapphire(Amethyst) replied, Amber entered the room and saw Jet.

"Jet, it's good to see you again," then she noticed Onyx. "Who is that?" Citrine looked over at him.

"Did you dump Otto and get a new boyfriend?" Citrine asked, Krystal was not happy.

"Hey! He's MY boyfriend!" Krystal shouted, Jet laughed

"Eww, that is just wrong! He's my twin Brother," Jet laughed, the Strip Team were stunned, their mouths wide opened.

"Really?" Sapphire(Amethyst) asked, Jet nodded "So who is that?" she pointed to Krystal.

"That's Krystal," Jet replied,

"So what's all this about?" Amber asked, Jet told them her story, as Onyx told the team,

"So will it be okay if I can over for a while?" Jet asked, Ivy laughed. Jet gave her a death glare but Ivy charged up a fireball and aimed it at Jet's moon, she threw is and it was about to hit her (NO! I will not let this happen again!) then a wall of water appeared, got Ivy wet then she was struck by lightning.

"Who did that?" Amber asked.

"I think that was Caitlyn," Jet answered

"Damn right it was me!"Caitlyn shouted as she ran on and kicked Ivy then ran for it.

"Okay, that's weird," Gibson said

"Once you've lived with her a few years, this is normal," Onyx laughed.

"Yeah, sure Jet you can come over here," Amber replied

"Really! Thanks!" Jet said happily.

"But bring that brother of your too, I need a MALE to talk to," Citrine sighed, soon he got a dozen glares from the girls.

"Sure Citrine, I will, the whole team will come too," Jet laughed then Ivy got up with a sore gut.

"Hey! I'm so going to kill you!" Ivy shouted, Jet gulped as Ivy powered up the biggest fireball she had ever seen, all aimed at her moon.

"Stop that! You will kill her doing that!" Amber shouted, Ivy only smiled more. She threw it but nothing happened, Onyx had make a shadow portal and sent it to the sea, were it burned out.

"Hey!" Ivy shouted at Onyx. Onyx growled and opened a portal were 5 shadow wolves appeared. (they are just pitch black wolves with red eyes) He commanded them to really hurt Ivy, (and this is a Monday by the way, HA in your face Ivy!) Ivy broke every bone in her body and made her lose a lot of blood, she was in the med bay until the next day when she healed herself. Soon they were heading of to the Strip Planet, with Ivy and Krystal too. Nightmare!

* * *

Me: there, everyone wins part from Ivy

Jet; which is a good thing too

Onyx: yeah, well R&R everyone

Twilight: yeah, make them soon! And update your stories if your making any!

Midnight: and Beastfire, more Jet and Ivy conflict! Or one when they get along!

Me: like that will ever happen, (hums to a song)

Jet: stop listening to Final Fantasy 9 music will you!

Me: but this is my fave song!

Onyx: SHUT UP! R&R everyone! (clobbers me)


	5. Ivy, Welcome to Torture

A/N: thanks for the reviews everyone!

SparxGirl: thanks! Jet really doesn't like him...I think, ah well, thanks anyway, nice work Nova! Well, enjoy!

Beastfire:Yeah, I know she can breath underwater but I got her wet for a reason, water conducts electricity! Um, just to tell you Ivy, I KNOW YOUR WEAKNESS! Muhahahahaha Well, enjoy!

Ivy, Welcome to Torture!

Jet, Onyx and Krystal were all in their ships heading for the Strip Planet, everyone else was in the robot, with Ivy. She was really drinking beer and threw all of Jet's cinnamon buns in the bin, big mistake! As soon as that happened a hole in the roof appeared and Ivy was buried under about a dozen or so fire, water and everything but edible proof. Ivy was really ticked off.

"HEY! JET!" Ivy yelled, Jet giggled as she knew what must of happened, soon the Element Nebula came into view and Ivy looked out a window, they landed in a deserted desert near a huge rock.

"Home sweet home," Jet said as she walked out her ship, a dragon appeared over head and nose dived towards Jet. Jet looked up and screamed as the dragon crashed into her and they rolled on the sand, the dragon began to lick Jet's face.

"Oh-Come-on-Azurite-get-off-me! Jet said while the dragon licked her, soon it got off her and sat down like a dog. "Pets, they get really annoying at times,"

"Pe-pets!" Gibson said, he was shocked at the fact that Jet had a dragon for a pet,

"Yes...a friend of mine has a basilisk, another has a chimera, and one has a Phoenix," Jet laughed at the face Gibson had, his jaw was on the ground and his eyes were wide. Jet had to laugh. Ivy was looking around, soon her eyes cast upon a funny looking plant, it looked like a withered plant, brown and bent over, she came close to it and soon a HUGE worm appeared and swallowed Ivy, not before she screamed. Jet looked over to see a huge sand worm, she shook her head.

"Sandy! Bad girl!...You don't know where she has been!" Jet laughed, Sandy coughed up Ivy who was pale white. Then a shadow and light wolf (white with blue eyes) pounced on Ivy. "Angel! Devil! Get off her!" the wolfs got off her and sat next to Sandy and Azurite, then a manta ray came up and stung Ivy's butt. She screamed in pain, Jet laughed "Aquamarine!" the manta ray floated (this is a land/sea manta) over to the others, then a camel that breathed fire burnt Ivy's tail, sending her in a running frenzy all over the place "Blade, knock it off!" the camel went over to the others and stood there, then a thunderbolt hit Ivy, roasting her, and an eagle landed on Jet's shoulder, "Flash," Jet shock her head as it flew off and landed on Blade, then a strangle looking cat, purple and three tails with a Amethyst on the forehead, it used telekinesis and made Ivy run into a cactus "Oh Ghost," Jet laughed. The cat joined the others. Gibson stared at the creatures that stood before him.

"What are these things?" Sprx asked, patting the camel, who spat on him. Sprx wiped the slobber away. "That is just wrong,"

"C'mon, lets get in...before it snows-" Jet started

"Snow? In a desert? Impossible!" Gibson replied, soon snow came at the desert in a blizzard. Jet raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Well you haven't lived here then," Jet laughed, she moved a boulder in the snow and hopped in a hole, everyone followed with the pets coming too, when they came in it was the usual for Jet, Ruby and Citrine were arguing over the tv remote, Emerald was making the dinner, Amethyst and Amber were talking and Sapphire was in her lab making a new tv as the in the kitchen blew up.

"But I want to watch Red Dwarf!" Ruby shouted, making a grab for the remote

"And I want to watch Little Britain!" Citrine replied, moving the remote out her reach.

" And I say you don't watch any at all!" Jet snapped, grabbing the remote, everyone looked over at Jet and the team.

"Jet your here!" Amber said, hugging her

"Missed ya all," Jet said, smiling, "Oh and this is my big bro Onyx," she pointed over to Onyx who was kneeling on the floor giving Devil a pat on his back. "He he, he can control Darkness you see," Amber raised an eyebrow

"Oh really? Then am I in competition then?" Amber laughed, Onyx looked up, he thought he sensed someone with darkness powers, he stood up and walked over to her, their hands glowed with a black aura, they give them a high five and the light went out.

"So you know that Darkness handshake then," Onyx laughed, Amber nodded

"Um...so...anyone going to do anything?" Otto asked, everyone glared at him, Jet laughed

"What are we going to do with you!" Jet laughed, Ivy entered the room, looking angry, she was covered in spit, Ruby laughed, knowing her camel did it.

"Jet, you are so dead!" Ivy shouted, she jumped on Jet and they rolled on the floor before Jet powered up a light beam.

"Baying Light!" Jet yelled and shot Ivy straight into the training room, Jet jumped in too and landed on a raised platform, Ivy leaped up on to another raised platform and powered up a fireball, aimed at her moon, she did succeed and knocked Jet into the wall, Jet slowly stood up and turned to face Ivy who was making her way over to her, Jet got angry and when Ivy was close enough, she rolled behind her and hit a blue flame on her back, Ivy flew into the wall and weakly stood up, Jet now knew Ivy's greatest weakness. Jet used her tornado kick and Ivy was on the floor with her tail broken. Jet then had her air strike on Ivy but she used her painkinesis and they both were knocked out.

"Is this normal?" Sapphire asked

"Unfortunately yes," Antauri sighed, Otto walked up to Jet and picked her up, Antauri did the same for Ivy and they took them to med bay.

"Well, that's something I'm really used to now," Onyx sighed

* * *

Me: he he, that was funny

Jet: Yippee! Ivy! Prepare to die! Muhahahahaha!

Onyx: cool it! Well R&R, Please

Me: make them quick!


	6. Jet's Threatened Life

A/N: Thanks for your reviews everyone,

guy who reads too much fantasy: yes I see that, I have nothing against Ivy, it is just that things are going to happen to Jet soon and they are going to threaten her life and I wanted Jet to do something until then so, and the fact she _is_ still schizophrenic thanks for pointing that out, and no, the pets didn't mean to attack Ivy, that is their way of playing. Well, hope this chapter is more to your liking then, enjoy

Beastfire: he he, sorry Ivy, you have it a bit easy for the rest of the story for a while, promise, it's Jet who is going to have the problems from now on, thanks for telling me Ivy's weakness, now Jet and Ivy are even! And to tell you Ivy, I have nothing against you...apart from if you play pranks on me or Onyx or Jet. And can Ivy heal other people or is it just herself, out of curiosity. Well, enjoy!

Lmann: don't worry about your muse, he won't be in my story, and if he is, he is in no trouble or danger, so are you happy? Enjoy!

SparxGirl: he he, they only have one pet for each, Amber ans the two wolves though, I know, they should stop aiming for the weak points but hey! They're stupid! Enjoy!

Jet's Threatened Life

Jet got out of the mad bay the next day and Ivy healed herself. Jet went into the main room of the Strip teams base and stood in front of the master computer, she sighed and went outside in the forest that had grown overnight. She sat under a tree and looked over the forest as it changed, Jet shock her head as she looked over glade and saw something sparkle, it was dark green and very familiar. Jet stood up immediately and backed away from it.

"Bloodstone!" Jet cried, she fell over a root of a tree and Bloodstone came out of the trees,

"Well hello Jet, long time no see," Bloodstone smirked, he walked over to Jet, who scrambled to her feet and did a few back flips to get away from him, "Are you scared of me Jet?"

"Well duh! You tried to kill me years ago!" Jet shouted at him, moving closer to the base.

"Well, this time you are not going to get away from me," Bloodstone replied, making vines appear and binding Jet's hands and feet, she fell to the ground. Bloodstone approached her and Jet screamed.

"OTTO! ONYX! HELP!" Jet screamed before Bloodstone knocked her out and carried her away into the trees.

_Meanwhile with the others_

"Has anyone seen Jet?" Antauri asked, everyone but Ivy shook their heads, Ivy sighed

"I heard her scream and yelling for Onyx and Otto to help her, that about it...any beer?" Ivy asked, Amber raised an eyebrow,

"I'll check the cameras, maybe they caught something while she was out there," Amber said, moving towards the computer.

"Must have been a spider or something," Citrine laughed, Amber brought out the outside camera and sure enough there was Jet walking out of the base, but soon Jet is seen finishing her back flips, then there was vines binding her hands and feet and her falling to the ground, screaming for help, then Bloodstone came into view and knocked her out, then taken her away.

"No...Bloodstone got Jet.

"And that's a bad thing because..." Ivy started.

"It's bad because Bloodstone will torture her to near death and turn her evil! And that will mean that you will be tormented 10 times as worst!" Onyx shouted at her.

"We need to find her!" Otto said, standing up. Soon the Hyper Force were on their feet, the Strip Team didn't look as determined

"But we don't know were he is, he could be anywhere!" Sapphire said, looking at the floor.

"Well staying here will do nothing!" Sprx shouted, Sapphire looked a bit hurt at being shouted at.

_Meanwhile with Jet_

Jet woke up in a room, it seemed very familiar to her somehow...

_Could this be my old room before Bloodstone went evil?_ Jet though, she sat up and rubbed her head. Everything was just like her room, even the view from her window. She shook her head and got out of bed, she found out that she had something around her neck, she looked down and it was the old necklace she had, it was silver with a jet and bloodstone on it. She thought she threw that out years ago, then the door opened and a black dragon came in and picked her up in it's mouth, Jet struggled as hard as she could but nothing worked, it took her into a black room, that was unusually hot. As the dragon dropped her and left the light came on and Jet was horrified by what she saw. Walls of flames everywhere, and they were closing in on her, the heat was getting hotter and Jet vision blurred due to the smoke. Soon she felt pain on her tail as it touched the fire, she wrapped it around her wast and moved away from the flames as best as she could but nothing worked, soon her back became really hot and burned as the flames touched her, at the same time walls from the side moved in on her and in a few minutes, she was covered in flames, she screamed in pain as her body was swallowed into the fire and soon she lay on the ground, every part of her body burnt and she needed medical help fast! Then the flames disappeared and Bloodstone walked into the room, he looked down at the now near dead Jet, he wasn't done with her yet, he levitated her with telekinesis and they went into a room that was filled with snow and ice,

"My dear Jet, you know what a burn and snow does don't you?" Bloodstone asked, Jet opened one eye weakly and saw the snow, almost as soon as she did see that, both her eyes were wide open and her pleading eyes looked at Bloodstone, he smiled and threw her into the snow, Jet screamed in pain (I know how she feels right now, after all I burnt my thumb and I put it in snow and in hurt like (bleep)!) Jet was in that snow for what it seemed like was an eternity, after Bloodstone did take her out Jet was freezing and was in great need of help.

"Please...no more...no more..." Jet whispered with the strength she had left. Bloodstone laughed

"We'll see if I feel like it shall we?" Bloodstone laughed.

"Bloodstone...no please!" Jet begged, she couldn't move anything and he had a very evil grin on his face,

"I could always go for another person for the bed," Bloodstone said, grinning evilly

"WHAT! No! I have a boyfriend!" Jet exclaimed. Bloodstone only laughed and Jet then went out cold.

Me: duh duh DUHHHHHHHH!

Jet: this is so not fair...why me!

Onyx: yeah!

Me: hey, all goes good in the end...with a surprise too he he, you can guess what it is!

Jet: I think I already know what it is

Onyx: me too, okay, update your stories and keep those reviews coming in!

Jet: Yeah. We will only go as far as we want, well R&R everyone. See ya!


	7. An Unlikely Call for Help

A/N: Onyx: Hi everyone, Twister and Jet aren't here as they are getting revenge on Twister's maths teacher (in the distance a huge ow is heard, followed by two girls laughing) see? Well, let's thank everyone.

Lmann:sorry, mix up, everyone gets it wrong every now and then well, don't worry, only Ivy and Krystal are the only borrowed muses in this story, Enjoy

Skeleton King-girl:he he, don't worry, Jet is going a bit soft on Ivy too. Kick the old Bone Bag in the (cough) for me please, ta, thanks and enjoy

Guy who reads too much fantasy: I'm very surprised that you understand Twister! Really! And to tell you, Twister didn't actually think about it carefully, she got a daydream in maths and that's how she got the idea of using fire and ice together, well, glad you liked it and enjoy!

Lazzynewtt: oh Amanda...what the heck did you say!

Me: I understood it easily enough!

Onyx: whatever, don't worry Krystal, I don't understand Scottish either,

Me: Scotland is the land of the slang!

Onyx: whatever! Enjoy

Beastfire:he he, good to hear you believe in something other than government conspiracies, well hope Beastfire doesn't kill you! Enjoy

An Unlikely Cry for Help

Jet woke up in a silk covered bed, she was burned head to toe...to tail. Also the noticed that she had something tightly around her neck, she used her Aerokinesis and moved a morrow so she could see, it was everything but fire proof as far as she could see. She knew two people who could help her get this thing off, Ruby and Ivy...Ivy...somehow Jet knew that she was her one hope of whooping Bloodstone. She went into deep thought, then she summoned power of her mother and healed most of the burns, she did still have one or two on her torso, but they were reasonably small, although she could only use this power twice a year, this was one of those times. She stood up and looked around the room looking for Bloodstone. Soon she heard footsteps, she leaped into the air vents up near the roof, she removed the cover and went inside, she put the cover back on and waited to see who it was. Bloodstone walked in but saw the bed empty.

"What...how could she have moved... her body was covered in burns... GUARDS!" Bloodstone yelled, soon lots of black dragons appeared and stood ready for commands,

"Find Jet..I want her alive...is that clear!" Bloodstone shouted, they nodded and searched the place, part from the air vents as they were too big to fit in them. As Bloodstone left Jet silently crawled through the ventilation system and came into an old room that she knew had been locked for years. She hopped out of the vents and landed on an old rug. She got her communicator out and called for back up, hoping that they would get it. She also called Azurite. Soon she got sleepy but fought it, sleeping in here was a bad idea, she knew that so she hopped back in the ventilation system and went for a nap in there for a while as she was so tired but she kept one eye open in case she saw someone heading her way. She slept for 2 hours then was wide awake.

_Meanwhile with the others_

Everyone had got a message from Jet, but Ivy had her own one from her. It went a bit like this;

Ivy...how do you fell about whooping Bloodstone's butt...there is beer in it for you...help please!

Ivy was very surprised. Jet asking Ivy for help! HA! She thought she would never see the day. Antauri and Onyx were "Discussing" what to do, really their were arguing.

"I know Bloodstone better! I know what ha can do!" Onyx shouted

"But still...I say were stay low then get him when the time is right!" Antauri snapped, Onyx was getting annoyed

"No! He'll be expecting that! He knows that is what we are going to do! Go head on that's how to do it!" Onyx yelled

"Will you two shut up!" Nova and Ivy yelled, they both had anime veins on their heads.

"And this is coming from two hot heads!" Onyx turned on them

"WHAT!" Nova and Ivy bellowed

"You are so dead!" Ivy yelled, she jumped Onyx and a dust cloud erupted and Krystal entered the room, she saw Onyx's tail in the dust cloud and boy was she annoyed.

"Onyx!" Krystal yelled, Onyx and Ivy stopped, Onyx looked very nervous.

"Krystal! What are you doing down here?" Onyx asked, sweating.

"What are you doing fighting!" Krystal snapped. Onyx got to his feet and ran over to her.

"But she jumped me first!" Onyx complained, Krystal just hit him on the back of the head so hard that he fell to the ground with swirls in his eyes and seeing stars. Krystal dusted her hands and walked over to her seat,

"Well, once we find Jet we'll be fine," Otto replied, everyone nodded.

"So what do we do until we get there?" Ivy asked, Antauri looked at Gibson.

"We should be there in a few hours," Gibson replied

"Hours!" Ivy echoed, she sighed and went to get a beer, thankfully for her, Jet didn't throw out her beer. A few hours later they landed near a huge palace.

"And how are we going to find her in there?" Sprx asked as he looked up at the towers and everything else.

"Um...I remember the place quite a bit, but if she escaped she s wise enough to keep moving so she doesn't get caught, she is most likely in the ventilation system," Onyx replied, looking at a open window.

"Good, now all we have to do is get in there," Chiro said, looking at the many gates and windows, but he followed Onyx's gaze and saw the open window, near where Jet's signal came from.

"We are going thought that window?" Gibson asked, looking at the window, it was on the 104th floor.

"Yep, that room has never been opened for a good millennia or so," Onyx laughed, Gibson was wide eyed when he heard this.

"It is the smallest room, what do you expect!" Onyx replied, slightly annoyed.

"So lets get in there and save the kid!" Ivy said, Onyx nodded and got a grappling hock (a rope with a big claw on the end) and grabbed onto the window ledge, they all climbed up and when in there they saw the clear prints of monkey paws in the thick dust.

"Jet's been here," Sprx said.

"Wow, ya don't say!" Otto replied sarcastically.

"Hey, knock it off!" Sprx replied,

"Up there!" Nova pointed to the ventilation system.

"No one goes in there, and it is really dusty as no one uses it," Onyx replied, he looked inside and saw marks that a monkey had been crawling in and out of the room. "In here everyone!" Onyx replied and went in, soon everyone was following the trail Jet left behind when she want into the vents, soon they came upon a room, it was another room that has never been open because Bloodstone believed it was curse with monsters. The only thing in this room was a wee spider about the same size as your pinky nail! In the room was Jet, she had curled up in a tight ball on a rug that she found and cleaned off.

"Jet," Onyx said, Jet woke up and saw her brother.

"Onyx!" Jet sighed happily.

* * *

Me: he he!

Jet: what are you laughing about?

Me: nothing!

Onyx: Jet, she always laughs at nothing...you know that

Jet: yeah I do but I hate that laugh, she is planning something against me!

Me: am not! Well R&R,

Onyx: and update your stories! We do bore easily without your stories to read!

Jet: yeah!...what he said


	8. Rivalry Ended

A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks for reviewing! This is the last chapter by the way!

Beastfire: he he, I think that Jet might owe you...but there is a surprise in this chapter, I hope you enjoy it!

Guy who reads too much fantasy: glad you enjoyed it! Well, this one is going to take the cake! And is the entrance into my new story! Well, enjoy!

Skeleton King-girl: If you enjoyed that one, this one is going to rock the house! Oh and beat up Bone Bag for me! Thanks, oh...and you are evil! he he and that is a good thing! Enjoy!

Rivalry Ended

Onyx jumped out the vent and soon the others joined him, Jet sat up and looked at her team, she smiled and hugged Otto close.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you guys...even you Ivy," Jet joked, Ivy shook her head, "Um...Ivy could you get this thing off my neck please, only fire effects it," Jet asked, Ivy shrugged and used her pyrokinesis and a dark green collar came off her neck, leaving a cut neck, Jet rubbed it but it hurt even more. "Thanks Ivy," Jet smiled, Ivy smirked

"You owe me big time Jet," Ivy laughed, Jet could only smile.

"Come on, we have to get out of here before Bloodstone finds us," Jet replied, dragging Onyx and Otto out the door, Antauri and Gibson looked at each other before following, Nova and Ivy raised an eyebrow and followed, the others laughed a bit before following them, they did find it funny that Otto and Onyx were being dragged away by a girl. They went down about 196403 steps in 342 stair cases...now I would give up by the 51th stair case. The others were exhausted, mainly Chiro but Jet was more worried about avoiding Bloodstone and the black dragons.

"Can we stop...I can walk another step," Chiro said, his hands on his knees, Antauri walked over to him to see if he was okay.

"I think it's best to find a place for Chiro to rest-" Antauri was interrupted

"What about us!" Sprx said, he, Otto and Krystal were all on the ground, gasping for breath, Onyx walked over to Krystal and picked her up and put her on his back so he could carry her.

"Yeah, Krystal is going to be out for a while," Onyx replied, looking at Krystal who had fallen asleep. At this time Chiro's legs buckled under his weight and he fell to the ground. Antauri went over to hi to see if he was hurt.

"Chiro can't walk any more Jet," Antauri replied, looking at her. Jet sighed and pointed to an air vent.

"There is a room on this floor that no one goes into...there are at least two of these rooms on each of the floors," Jet replied, Antauri levitated everyone who was too weak to move and Jet and Ivy jumped into the vent first and crawled into a small room like the others, soon the others came in. Sprx and Otto fell onto the blankets there. Chiro fell asleep as he was placed on one, Krystal and Onyx lay on another one in the corner.

"What floor are we on?" Gibson asked, Jet thought

"We must be on the 14th... we can easily use are jet packs and get out of here," Jet replied, looking at the window.

"Yeah, she's right," Onyx agreed

"But what about Bloodstone?" Ivy asked, Jet looked at the floor

"Let's get out of here before we worry about him," Jet replied

"No I mean he's right there," Ivy pointed to the darkened corner, Jet used her light and sure enough Bloodstone was there, with a smirk on his face, everyone jumped to their feet and got their weapons. Chiro was too tired so Antauri stood in front of him.

"Well, it was about time I found you Jet," Bloodstone laughed, Jet growled,

"Leave me alone Bloodstone!" Jet shouted. Bloodstone only smirked

"Oh really, what happens if I torture your little brother then," Bloodstone asked, looking at Onyx.

"Leave him alone...and he is my BIG brother," Jet corrected, Ivy powered up a fireball.

"Ivy...want to double team him, your fire with my wind?" Jet suggested

"Yeah," Ivy replied, she threw her fireball at him and Jet used her wind to make the wee fireball turn into a roaring inferno! Bloodstone yelled and jumped out the window and landed on the ground a few moments later.

"Oh wait...we're on the 3rd floor!" Jet remembered, Ivy laughed as did Otto and went after Bloodstone, everyone stared in disbelieve. They did follow and land on the soft grass to see Ivy and Jet _working in a TEAM!_ They thought they would never see the day. Jet made tornadoes and Ivy lit them with fire or made them waterspouts (a water tornado really). Bloodstone was getting his butt whooped by two wee girls. They decided to let Ivy and Jet handle him. They stood on the side lines, watching as Jet made a tornado under Ivy so jet wouldn't get hit by some vines, also it gave Ivy a chance to hit him in the (cough) Bloodstone fell to the ground, curled up in a ball and cried for his mummy. Jet and Ivy did a high five and a wee victory dance (I know Ivy wouldn't do something like this but I can see her doing it!) They looked at the others and saw Sprx on the floor laughing so hard that he was crying. Jet and Ivy looked at each other and nodded and grinned evilly at Sprx, who stopped laughing and ran for dear life, but jet turned into a cheetah can caught him easy. He was pounded into a bloody pulp by Jet and Ivy,

"Take that Sparky!" Jet laughed

"Yeah! Better you than me!" Ivy laughed in his face.

"Are you two getting along!" Onyx asked in disbelieve as the two shook hands.

"Maybe," Jet and Ivy replied together. They laughed and Onyx just smiled. They others had blank faces. They did go home for some sleep, but boy was Jet in for a surprise the next morning. When she woke up, she felt sick and ran into the bathroom, she was sick and she didn't feel very well.

"Man, I better see my doctor," Jet sighed, she brushed her teeth and went over to the hospital, she had a doctor there for when she didn't want to see Gibson, she had booked a appointment for him. She entered the reception and nodded to the people there.

"Go on through Jet, Dr Wallman can see you now," a nurse replied.

"Thanks," Jet replied and went over to Dr Wallman's door and knocked, she entered the room.

"Ah, Jet, haven't seen you n a while, how is Otto?" Dr Wallman asked,

"Fine," Jet replied (she has a translator on)

"Right so what is gong on with you today?" he asked, Jet told him what had happened in the morning. He smiled when he heard this.

"You didn't happen to...you know...with Otto last night did you?" he asked, Jet thought and nodded slowly,

"Why?" She asked, he smiled wildly and took a blood sample...plus a urine sample, a few minutes later he came back in the room with a H.U.G.E. Smile on his face.

"What is it?"Jet asked, slightly afraid out by his smile.

"Jet...you're pregnant,"

* * *

Me: YAHOO!

Jet: (looking dumbfounded) what...

Onyx: you mean I'm going to be an uncle...man oh man

Me: he he, didn't expect that did you! R&R!


End file.
